Welcome to the New Age
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: White come's back to Unova and discover's all the changes. Not wanting to take her sister Mei's spotlight, she decides to hide where nobody will find her. But how long will it last? Can the missing Champion stay hidden? Updates every Friday or so! UPDATE WILL COME SOON! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! It's NOT Cherry! I'm actually her friend, and I'm taking over her account for a while! She taught me all about her writing, so hopefully I'm not too much of a change. :)

Let me tell you a bit about me: My (Online, I don't give out my real one) name is IA. (Not from Vocaloid, IA stands for something secret :3)

This is an idea Rachel had for a while, and I typed it out. This was created because of BW2 story line. Here we go! Hopefully it's not too different. This will be a big series, and others are on hold for now!

Welcome to the New Age

White's POV

So much has changed.

I went to find N, so I wasn't aware of the changes while I was gone. I wasn't aware Team Plasma came back, that Ghetsis and the Shadow Traid was back, or that...

That my sister was the new hero. Or that I just spent 2 years looking for somebody who ended back to Unova.

I look at my friends now. Mei has Zekrom, Cheren is a gym leader, Bianca is Prof. Juniper's assistant... I felt bad. I missed their acomplishments because I was in a different region.

I wanted to see mom. I wanted to hug her and cry with her.

Hugh was a friend of ours since we were kids, and I wanted to tell him that Mei feels the same, so man up and tell her.

I wanted to kill and hug N. I wanted to tell him why I spent 2 years looking for him. I wanted to yell at him for leaving before I could tell him to stay, and cry as I hug him.

I wanted to give Cheren and Bianca hugs and kisses, and hold them if they cry, which they would.

I wanted to battle Mei, and see how strong she is.

I wanted to visit each Gym Leader and tell them I'm okay. I wanted to dine at the triplet's resturant, study at Leonora's museum, to paint with Burgh, to ride a roller coaster with Elesa, to find fossils with Clay, to fly around with Skyla, to spend time with everybody...

But I can't. It's my sister's time now. She's the champion, the hero, the one in the spotlight. I don't want to take that from her. I mean, missing Champion for 2 years ago back home? Yeah, that won't take attention away from my sister AT ALL.

I have all my pokemon, there's no need to show up again.

So I watch from the shadows. I kills me to see Cynthia and everybody at the Villa without me. I wanted to hug Shauntel, Caitlin, Cynthia, and EVERYONE, even the new people like Roxie. I saw some crying, as it was first day of summer. Every girl agreed to meet the first day of summer, even the Elite 4 girls. They cried to see that another year has passed, and I'm not there.

I saw N at the ferris wheel. I wanted to come out, to ride with him. But I hid when he glanced at the trees in which I hid.

I know I can't come out. I just can't. So I turned away from every tear, and knew of one place I could go to be alone...

The old Plasma Castle.

So how is it so far? Am I good?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own pokemon. Wish I did, but I don't.


	2. Chapter 2: The castle

Hello! I am happy to see you all like it! Quick response to reviews:

Ranger Belle: Aww, thanks!

shadowkitten11: I'm glad you like it!

Lover of Writing4ever: I know! It's so sad! I almost cried just writing it!

ikutolover182: Yup! Nothing can stop me now! Unless a bus driven by Slenderman playing Justin Bieber music filled with explosives drives through my wall... Unlikely, but funny to think about :D

So here we are! Thank you all readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers!

White's POV

I waited untill nightfall. Before I left, I found the castle while exploring an unknown cave. I kissed Reshiram's head, and put him away. Instead, I pulled out Swanna and hopped on her back. I layed my head down as we flew, crying softly as I passed over everybody.

I tightened my hold on Swan (Her nickname), and burrowed my head into her feathers.

I can't go back. I can never go back.

Luckly, Swan was unseen as we flew. We landed in front of the cave. I put away Swan, and pulled out Candles, my Chandelure. She flew above me, lighting the way. Surperior, Leaf, yawned from her pokeball. Cutie, my Stoutland, came out and walked with me. Emolga and Ciccinno (Sparky and Scarf) slept peacefully, and Gothetelle (Gothy) looked around from her pokeball, watching. Whismicott and Lilligant (Fluffy and Petal) slept as well, and Reshiram (Flare) looked around, looking sadly at the place before us.

I walked down the broken steps, and walked through the broken door. I put Cutie and Candles away, even though Cutie wanted to stay out and protect me.

I walked over to a crack in the floor. Below was a hidden area, where I discovered a girl's room. Probably Athena's or... what was her name? It started with a C, I know that... oh well.

Pokemon plushies were everywhere, faded pink walls, and a sky blue bed. It looked like a little girl's room, but my room would look like that if I was here. I froze, and Cutie growled from her pokeball. I heard a voice. I ducked down into the crack, where it was dark.

"Zoroark, don't be silly. Nobody's here. Let's just leave."

My hand flew to my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. N. N was here. But I can't do anything.

I can't come out.

I heard footsteps, and watched N and Zoroark leave. When I was sure they were gone, I rushed to the room, fell to the floor, and cried.

I cried for everybody I was hurting. I cried knowing that nomatter what I do, somebody will get hurt. Nomatter what, I lose.

Everybody loses.

I cried more, and every pokemon I had with me came out, hugging me. They surrounded me, trying to comfort me.

I fell asleep on the floor, everybody, including me, fell asleep surrounded by Reshiram's wings. They were soft, and smelt like home and love, and things mom cooked us.

So comforting...

Mei's POV

I rubbed Shelly's, my Samurott, head, sighing. Sissy's birthday is soon...

And she's still gone. I coulen't help it: I started to cry. I didn't care if nobody cared about me anymore, I just want her back! If my sister's name is even mentioned, I'm forgotten.

But I don't care. I want her home.

Aww! Poor Mei! Next update is soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a chance

Hello all! I read you're reviews and I will respond... NOW!

LovinoIsAwesome: Maybe ;3. Thank you for supporting!

Ranger Belle: Maybe... :3

shadowkitten11: :)

ikutolover182: I know! I wanted her to run out and hug him so badly!

Lover of Writing4ever: Thank you! And don't worry, I'm not being rushed. :)

White's POV

I woke up and felt crushed. Literally. My pokemon were all over me. Slipping free without waking them, I walked out of the room. I went to the broken mirror in the bathroom across the hall and looked at myself.

My eyes were red from crying, hair a mess, clothes wrinkled. I was smart, so I brought a new outfit and got a wig. The wig was long, straight, and black. The top was a pure white tee-shirt, and the new pair of shorts was black. I had grey boots, but the bottoms were a bright red. Honestly, I wasn't much to look at. I certainly didn't look like myself.

Meinshao, Mein, appeared behind me. "Mein, sh sha." Translated to: If you're going out, bring me, Cutie, and Swan. I was a bit shocked she wasn't going to force me to stay, as she has been very protective recently.

I can't go out as me, but I can as somebody else.

"My fake name will be... Amaya Blessing." (I came up with that name long ago, and now I can use it! :D) I said, playing a bit with my black wig until it looked right.

I put away Meinshao, Swan, and Cutie. Kissing everybody's head, I crawled out of the crack in the ground. Before I knew it, I was flying toward Nimbasa City. I wanted to see the Ferris Wheel. Swan frowned. "Sw swan, na na." Translation: People you know might be there.

"I don't care. I want to see the ferris wheel." I said, refusing to listen to her. Swan sighed, and landed in the city. I put her away, and began to walk towards the ferris wheel. I froze at what I saw.

There was my sister. And N. On the ferris wheel. They knew my voice and eyes well enough. I had to avoid them. Cutie saw my distress, and asked to come out. I refused, pointing out everybody knew her and Swan, but not Mein. She was kept secret.

I was busy thinking. I didn't realize where I was walking... Or who I was about to walk into.

Before I knew what was happening, I collided with somebody and fell. "Oh! Are you okay miss?" A farmillar voice asked. I looked and saw Black. My childhood friend. He was there, and he was looking into my eyes.

He knew.

He **KNEW**.

I have to get out. Fast.

"Is that you, Wh-" Before he could finish, my sister stood beside him. "Black! Did you bump into this girl!? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm Mei, what's your name?" "Amaya. Amaya Bessing." I said quietly. N looked at me, as if he could tell.

"Well, nice to meet you! Come on Black, N. Don't bother her." Mei said, dragging Black and N away. I quickly turned and walked away, tears stinging my eyes. I could feel the boys eyes on me. I din't realize Black had slipped away from Mei, and Mei walked off with N.

"White? Is it you?" He asked. I spun, and terror filled my eyes. I stared him in the eyes, and he whispered, "Is it?" "I-i'm sorry, but I must go!" I cried, grabbing Swan's pokeball. He froze. He knew it was me. He recgonized my voice. But before he could do anything, I was on Swan's back, flying away at full speed.

I cried again. I can't go back like this, ether. I can never see them again. Black will tell everybody, and i'll have to stay inside forever. Nomatter what I do, I'll never see them again.

Laying my head down onto Swan's feathers, I closed my eyes. I wondered why I was still here. Why didn't I just go to Sinnoh or something? Jhoto was nice, why don't I go there? I coulden't bring myself to leave. They wern't home.

But then again, Unova was feeling less like home every passing day.

Black's POV:

I watched her fly away. It was her. It was White. What do I do? Do I tell N and Mei? Mei would hunt her down, and N... I'm not sure how N would react. It was her birthday soon, and Cheren is currently trying to drag a crying Bianca out of her room.

But, she must want it to stay secret... right? I mean, she would have told us before, right?

I wonder why...

White's POV:

I spent the next few hours crying as my pokemon put me in my normal outfit, putting away the clothes and wig. It was about 9 when I decided to wander the castle, Sparky resting on my head, and Scarf in my arms.

I ended up in the old throne room. The throne had been removed, but the hole was still there. I stood staring out it for a while, just letting myself remember.

Then I heard footsteps. And a voice saying, "Zoroark, nobody was here last time. Why do you keep sensing somebody here?"

N. It was N. And I wasn't sure what to do.

Okay, everyody! Time to vote! I want you to decide what will happen by choosing A or B! Here it is:

A: White panics and rushes to hide, and goes unseen by N and Zoroark.

B: White can't find a place to hide, and is discovered by N and Zoroark.

Vote people! The one with the most votes for it WINS!


	4. Chapter 4: A or B? Which is it?

Okay, everybody! I won't be responding to reviews this time, but I will next time for this chapter and the last! Based off the current scores, the answer is... *drum roll* B! White is found! So, here we go! ALSO: I liked some ideas 2 people said, so i'm using that...;3

I'm not answering reviews, because there's too many, and I'm not used to my brother's laptop. Also, Cherry's yelling at me to get off so she can have her nightcore. Nightcore is awesome, but I'm writing.

White's POV

Arecus, what do I do!? There's nowhere to hide! Trembling, I took a deep breath and didn't turn around. I tightened my hold on Scarf, and Sparky curled up in my hair, trying to get me to relax. I stared at the hole in the wall.

I'm prepared for this, I'm prepared for this, I'm prepared for this-

Footsteps drawing closer.

I'm not prepared for this.

The door opened, but not before Sparky took action.

Withing seconds, Sparky had lifted me to the ceiling, trying to keep us up until N left. I watched N. "See? Nobody." Zoroark pulled him over to the spot I had been standing, which was right bellow where I hid. "Zor ark!" He said, frowning. "Where would somebody go?"

"Emo em!" Sparky whimpered, and I paniced. She coulden't hold much longer. Before N could leave, Sparky's grip loosened. Suddenly, I was falling.

And  
everything  
happened  
quickly.

I let out a cry, and N looked up in shock. Before any of us could register what was happening, I crashed into N. Groaning, I looked at the position I was in. N's face was inches from mine. He watched me with wide eyes. I was laying on top of him, and his arms wrapped around me. "White...?" He asked. " Zoroark sighed. "Zoro ar ar." T: Told you somebody was here.

I don't know why, but I burried my face into his neck and cried. He stroked my hair, and Zoroark helped Scarf off the ground from where I dropped her mid-fall. "N, i-i'm so s-sorry." I sobbed, clinging to him. Without letting me go, he stood us both up. I clung tighter, afraid it was all a dream that I would make up from any second. I wondered if Musharna, Dream, was eating my dream right now.

"What are you doing here?" N asked, pulling away slightly so he could look me in the eyes. "I-I came back... idiot! Wh did you l-leave in the first place!? I w-was looking for you!" I managed to choke out between sobs. "Where have you been staying?" He asked. "In a hidden, broken part of the castle." I told him, my earlier question forgotton. Without a word, he lifted me bridal-style.

Too tired to be embaressed, I clung tigher, really worried that this was all a dream. I buried my face into his chest. Zoroark carried Sparky and Scarf, following behind.

I wondered how everybody would react. Cutie and Mein might try to kill him for being this close. Oh Arecus, N was doomed. Flare would be delighted to see him. Riri, my Zoura, would be happy to meet Zoroark. With directions from me, we made it to my room. Opening the door, there was Pokemon. Pokemon everywhere.

Cutie and Mein were held back by Flare, Dream had flown over to poke at N, her favorite activity. Gothy, Petal, and Fluff rushed over to us to make sure I was okay. Zoroark handed Scarf and Sparky to Riri, who was eager to meet her evoloution. N handed me to Swan, who cuddled me lightly. Cutie and Mein were relaesed, but did not attack N. Candles floated over us, giving light is the dark room. N sat down, and so did I.

"So why were you hiding? Everybody misses you." N asked me. "Well, I didn't want to take the spotlight from Mei. I mean, my time has passed. It's a new age." N rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but we still care about you. Mei's a wreck, Black and Cheren have to comfort a usualy crying Bianca, the gym leaders miss you, and so does everybody else."

"So, how's Skyla?" I asked. Skylas had been one of my closer gym leader friends. N smiled. "Her remodeled gym has turbo fans that blow you around, and the only things that catch you are concrete walls." Unable to help myself, I burst into laughter. N did too. We laughed until we cried and our stomach's hurt.

I guess everything will be okay... right?

Yay! So sorry if it's strange! I had written a better one on my brother's laptop, but his LAPTOP SUCKS AND WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE IT DELETED ALL MY STORY! *Groan* I had to rewrite it, but I coulden't remember some parts. Hopefully you like it!

OMFG THANK YOU FOR 24 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL! AND FOR VIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS!

*One million hearts*


	5. Chapter 5: How can we keep secrets?

IA (me): *sits in yaoi corner*

Cherry: Why is IA in the yaoi corner?

Cutie: Oh. She was reading Red and Green fanfics, and Ash and Gary fanfics.

Cherry: Oh... *thinking* *nosebleed*

Cutie: Oh god. Not you, too!

Cherry: *joins me in yaoi corner*

Cutie: *faceplam* Oh for the love of- Fine! I'll do the disclaimer.

Cuite: Disclaimer: Cherry and IA don't own pokemon. Ash and Gary kissing in an episode would be their way of telling you they own pokemon.

IA and Cherry: THAT WOULD BE VERY HOT IF THAT HAPPENED!

Scarf: Yaoi corner?

Sparky: Yaoi corner.

Cutie: Just start the story.

White's POV

Every tear i've shed, you've been there to hold me...

Every time I tripped, you were there to catch me...

But can I trust you with this?

I wasn't sure if I should even let N leave. My sister would strangle (literally) the secret out of him. She can ALWAYS tell when people are lying or keeping secrets. Always, nomatter who it is.

But right now, me and N were laughing and talking about everything. Apparently, I had become the most wanted and searched for person in Unova. Also, N had saved my sister's life.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, curious. "Well, I woulden't let anybody die. And she... looked a lot like you. And with her Stoutland, she looked even more like you. I just coulden't let her be killed." I smiled at him. Gothy, being a psyshic type, decided to put an image in my mind while I spoke with N...

"GOTHY! Don't put that in my head!" I screamed, spinning to face my laughing Gothetelle. My face was bright red, and N watched me, confused. I refused to make eye contact with N, and instead burried my face in Mika, my eevee. Mika nuzzled me and giggled.

N laughed at my embaressment. Zoroark flicked Gothy in the head, and she glared at the male. I laughed at the angry pokemon. "What will we do about Mei? She'll find out about me easy." I reminded N. N sighed. "She's managed to strangle, literaly (called it), all my secrets out of me."

"Ohh, what secrets?" "I'm not telling you." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please with Mareeps's on top?" "Still no." "Is it about a girl you like?" "N-NO!" "Ah ha! It IS a girl~!" "S-shut up!" "N's got a crush~!" "No I don't!" "If's it not a girl... IS IT A GUY!?" "WHITE! WHAT THE HECK! NO!" "N's got a guy crush~!" "WHITE!" "GUY CRUSH!"

Mika rolled on the floor laughing her head off, and Cutie smiled at them. Flare laughed at N's flushed face. I giggled, poking N's face, causing him to laugh. "Does anybody else know of this place?" I asked. N shook his head. "I have Zoroark guard entrances usually." "But... he's right here... What if somebody comes in and finds me? I don't want to come out. It's annoying to be bothered, as well as the whole Mei thing."

"Nobody except Mei knows that it's here. She said the place creeps her out and refuses to come anywhere near here." N explained. I nodded. Then N's face turned bright red. "Gothitelle! DON'T PUT THAT IN MY MIND!" He yelled, pointing at Gothy, who was giggling. "What did you put in his mind?" I asked. "A picture from my memories... of you changing." She giggled in my head. "GOTHY!" I yelled, face red.

N was REFUSING to look anywhere near me, and stared at his feet. I blushed darkly. "Please forget that..." I mumbled. A teasing look appeared on his face. "Nope. I'll tell everyone about you're pink and white-" "N!" I yelled. He laughed, and I giggled.

Ta da!

I love you all~! Thank you for every view, favorite, review, and follow! Man, this was up FAST! *Heart* Hope you laughed!


	6. Chapter 6: A fun day

Hello all! IA here, and thank you for reviewing, and I have settled for PM'ing my response to reviews.

Thank you for every veiw, review, followe, favorite, and anything else there may be! :D

Quick thing: Look up "Nightcore-Disturbia". the song is AWESOME! Click the one with a girl in midair, and the moon behind her. It's different from other Nightcore! ;)

Disclaimer: Have Ash and Gary became a couple? Have Red and Green become parts of the anime in a relationship? No? Then I don't own pokemon.

White's POV

It's been a while, and I'm starting to feel sleepy. N chuckled after a yawned a few times, and asked me, "Are you tired?" "No." I declined, mid yawn. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. We sat cross-legged next to eachother. I leaned agenst him lightly, and mumbled. "Yeah... I'm tired..."

Zoroark walked over to the bed, and picked up a blanket covered in tiny legandaries (You know, Mew, Shaymin, Victini, Manaphy, Phione, ect.) and brought it to me. Thanking him, I put it over me and N. Waving my pokemon over, they cuddled around us and Flare's wings wrapped around us. Feeling comforted by the warmth of N and my pokemon, I drifted to sleep...

(The next morning)

I woke up, cuddled agenst N. I realizied how close I was, and I moved away slightly, blushing. I watched him sleep. Lips parted slightly, green hair flowing over his pale skin... Lips looking so soft... so kissbale...

GAH! Brain, don't go there! No! He's just a friend! Face bright red, I looked away. Thank arecus nobody else was up...

_"Except me."_ Flare said in my mind. I turned and glared at my white dragon. _"If you tell anybody, I'll kill you."_ I growled in her mind. We were connected, so we could talk without actually talking. _"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about you're little crush."_ She giggled. I snuggled into her a bit. _"Don't say that. You know he's just a friend."_ I sighed. _"You wish he wasn't."_ She reminded me, leaning down and nudging me slightly.

I kissed her head. I stroked her fur, and hummed lightly. Flare purred slightly. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my leg. I looked down to see Riri. "What are you doing up, little one?" I asked, scooping her up. It was early, so I didn't expect her to be up. "Zor, uwah?" I smiled at her baby voice. "You want me to tell you a story? Okay then." I said.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Her name was... Vivian. She had long, flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with life. Her one pokemon was an Espeon named Eon. One day, a prince came to visit her. Vivian fell in love with him, but Eon hated the prince. She knew the prince did not love Vivain, and drove him away. Vivian cried for days. But then, another prince came. The prince shone with innocence and sweetness, and Vivian grew to love him. Eon approved of the prince, and both confessed their love. One day, the pair got married. The prince's Umbreon, Bre, fell in love with Eon. They all lived happily ever after." I finished, cuddling her.

"Uwah! Zo zor ua!" She squealed. T: Wow! That's a great story! She skipped off, and I laughed. Flare smiled brightly at the young Zoura. Suddenly, Riri rushed back. "Ua zor zor, ua zoru?" T: If you and N fall in love, would Zero (Zoroark) love me? My face turned bright red in embaressment. "Riri!" I cried, chasing her. She laughed and ran away, squealing.

Flare laughed, and I tripped over Sparky, who kept sleeping. And, of course, I landed on N. He woke up with a jump. "Do you always fall on people?" He asked, and chuckled at my annoyed face. I flicked his head. Then I realized my position.

I was in his lap.

He noticed it, too. I fell off in a hurry and we both blushed darkly. Riri laughed, and Zero sighed at the Zoura who was currently jumping on his back. "Uwah, zor!" She laughed. T: Get up, silly! Zero poked her in slight annoyance- but didn't do it hard.

I smiled at playful Riri, who seemed to have a crush on Zero. I giggled. Honestly, today was pretty good, and it hasn't even really started!

"Hey, N?" I said, turning to face him. "Can we go to the Ferris Wheel? I have a disguise." I told him. He smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Today will be great... hopefully.

Did you like it? Leave me a review of what you thought! *heart*

Next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Crying and a Tradgey

I'm sad right now so today is a sad chapter :,( I was reading and watching too many sad things, and now i'm sad. Story start (P.S: A few things are quotes from what I saw, Like that bellow in the bold.)

**This is for the "i'm fine" girls**  
**The girls who hearts are actually breaking**  
**the girls who smile and nod**  
**the girls who are madly in love with a boy**  
**the girls who blink back their tears**  
**the girls who secretly cry themselves to sleep**  
**the girls who listen to sad music alone**  
**the girls who stare longingly at couples in the mall**

**because despite what we tell everyone else,**  
**we are not fine.**

**we are not fine at all.**

White's POV

Today is one of those days when  
i wish i was a little girl  
and could climb into my mother's lap  
and _cry_ until the _hurt_ goes away.

I sobbed into the fur of Cutie and hugged Leaf. They were the ones since the begining. Leaf: First pokemon. Cutie: First encounter and first catch. They watched me being built up, and now they see me crumble.

I should explain...

The start of the day:

I wore a pink dress, my actual hair down (but straightened, so nobody could tell it was me) and a pair of blue flats. I walked with a smile and a jump in my step. Cutie, Flare, and Swan's pokeballs were in my usual yellow bag. We walked through Nimbasa, heading towards the Ferris Wheel. I giggled and smiled at him. "Oh, I can't wait!" I sang, feeling happy.

"I'll be right back, okay? I promise I'll be back in a minuite." N told me, and I nodded. I went to a bench and sat down.

He smiled at me and told me he was going to be right back. He promised.  
I waited an hour.  
A damn hour.  
But he **_NEVER_** came back.

I started to cry. An HOUR passed! He stood me up. He ditched me. He never cared. He **NEVER** cared. Then, a certain blonde walked over. "Excuse me miss, but are you okay?" She asked. It's just like Bianca to care about people, even strangers. "N-no, I g-got ditched by somebody i-important to me..." I chocked out.

She sat down and hugged me. "Aw, it's okay! There there, it's okay to cry." She purred, stroking my hair. I leaned into her hug and cried into her shoulder. I cried for a while, and she asked if I was okay. "No, b-but I'll just head home." I told her, and she gave me another hug. She handed me her number. "If you need me, just call!" She sang.

I walked away, and once I was far enough, I pulled out Swan. "Take me to the castle." I said, quickly getting on her. She had seen the whole thing, and quickly headed off.

I held Cutie and Flare's pokeballs. Flare looked sad and betrayed, and Cutie was furious. She looked ready to attack him within seconds. I woulden't mind if she did. I honestly would cheer her on.

My eyes lost that sparkle, and I layed my head down and slept. But it's not easy dreaming with a broken heart. I thought I knew you, N. I wish I hated you. It would hurt a lot less.

So that's how I ended up sobbing here with everybody. Flare guarded the door in case he came. Riri went over and nuzzled me, and when I looked at her, she said,

"I guess N's the first prince. The one who didn't love the beautiful, heartful, loving, and generous princess." She laid down in my lap, looking sad. "I wish I didn't fall in love with him. I wish I was Eon, so I could protect both of our hearts. I wish I could ease the pain." She whispered, and I hugged her close.

Tears dripped down our faces. We both fell hard. I wish I had known. He seemed so sweet... why? Why did he do it? Can you tell me?

"Let me tell you another story. There was a girl. She was nothing, and all she had was her pokemon. She wasn't famous, or known. She fell in love with a strange prince, who was sweet. At least, he seemed that way. He made her smile, and took her on a ferris wheel date, then he told her he was prince of an evil orginization." Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, but I kept going. "She felt betrayed and angry, knowing the one she loved was agenst her. He met up with her many times, and eventualy she beat him in the final battle. Then he left. She spent 2 years looking for him. She finaly found him, and he left her again. But the girl was tired. She coulen't search for him again."

"She just coulden't." I finished with a whisper. Riri cuddled me close. I twirled my a peice of Cutie's fur.

"The story of us looks a lot like a tradegy of now..." But I didn't cry. I kept it in, and smiled for them. "I'm ready for the next chapter."

Then, Flare growled loudly. I looked up and saw a flash of green hair. "Please, you don't understand!" N begged Flare, but she didn't budge. Zero stood beside him.

Grabbing Riri, I rushed through a crack in the wall, and begged the others to hold them back. They nodded, and I rushed through it. It came upon another hall, and I ran down it. I saw broken stairs leading up, so I went up them. My feet and Riri's paws beat agenst the floor as we ran. We ran, and reached another hallway. Time to hope we choose the right path. _Back to hiding and running._

I told myself I coulden't come out. I should have listened.

Aww! SAD CHAPPIE! D: So sorry! You probably wanted some happy chapter, but I wanted to write sadder... Hopefully you still like it!


	8. Chapter 8: Why should I trust you?

Yeah... I have too much free time... My updates come quickly o.o

TO SAVE TIME NOW ALL POKEMON JUST TALK, SCREW TRANSLATING!

Disclaimer: We've been over this, disclaimer. You know I don't own pokemon.

White's POV

If we're a story, I'm scared to see the ending. Me and Riri sprinted down the hall, until she stopped me. "When are you going to evolve me?" Riri asked. "Riri! This is not the time for this!" I cried, scooping her up and running. I almost tripped, but kept going. My hair had un-straightened and I wore my old clothes. Riri hopped down and ran beside me.

_"He's persistant. Say's it's all a misunderstanding."_ Flare told me. _"Tell him I say, 'Yeah, right.', okay?"_ I responded. Riri poked me. "Uh... I think we're lost." She warned, looking around. I flinched. "I can't tell this floor from any others..." I said, frowning.

I looked at the area arund us. I frowned. _"Flare... I think we're lost." "Smart." "Shut up..."_ I scooped up Riri, who jumped on top of my hat. I walked up the next flight of stairs, and saw a new spot.

The old throne room.

I rushed in with Riri. I quickly spoke to Flare. _"Cutie is panicing, where are you? She wants to know." "Throne room." "Uh... I told her, and Zero heard, and now N is sprinting there..." "Smart." "Shut up, White."_

I turned to Riri. "They are on their way up. Time to evolve." I grabbed one of my many rare candies from my bag, and threw it to her. She unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. She started to glow.

She wasn't like a normal Zoroark. She was slight curves, she stood up tall, and her hair flowed beautifuly. Her face seemed softer, and her onyx eyes held that playful glint. "Awesome! I look so cool!" Riri cheered. Right then, N and Zero burst in.

Zero's jaw hit the floor when he saw Riri. "Stop there, N! You hurt White! You have 1 minuite to explain yourself before I tear you apart!" She yelled, glaring. Her voice was the same, and Zero was obviously shocked to see Riri's new form. N gulped, and started.

"See, I had the girls from Caitlin's Villa make a special necklace for you, and told them it was for you, and that I was sending it to somebody in a different region who knew where you were. Elesa had it, so I went to get it, and I was attacked! I was dragged away, and by time I got the necklace and got back, you were gone." He quickly explained.

"Why should I beleive you?" I asked. Riri stood beside me, and Zero was still in shock. "Why should I_ trust_ you? You left me for an hour, and didn't come here until 5. Hours. Passed."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out something. The necklace. The necklace charm had every pokemon type in a circle, and a brown haired girl that looked like me in the middle, holding the light stone, which was shining lightly. On the back, every girls name was carved in, surrounded in a big heart.

I touched the charm gently, and tears filled up my eyes. I ran to him and tackle-hugged him. Riri squealed. "I knew you coulden't be evil!" She sang to Zero, and hugged him tightly. Zero's face went bright red as he hugged her back. I pulled away, and put the necklace on. I hugged him again, my hand resting on the charm.

I looked up at him, a smile on my face and my eyes filled with happy tears. He smiled down at me, and stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the beautiful necklace." I said. He blushed, and I pulled away. "Now let's go tell everyone noe to kill you."

Riri kissed Zero's cheek, and then rushed to me. We started to walk out, then turned back to the stunned boys. "Are you coming or not?" I asked.

They nodded, and walked after us.

YAY! :D Happy chappie! I hope you like! *heart*


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: Comeing Home

Hello! Quick response... GO!

fanficsareawesome: Don't worry, there's plently more comeing :)

ikutolover182: Nah, N's not that big of a jerk to go for her sister after ditching her

splitheart1120: I know, I didn't want to have them leave eachother again

Infusion Masters Nightmare: YAY! :D I'm glad you like it! He's too sweet *heart* Update's soon!

Okay, story now!

White's POV

_"Happy Birthday, sleepy."_ Flare said as I woke. I rubbed my eyes. _"Birthday?"_ I asked, then it dawned on me. _"My 16th birthday!"_ I exclaimed. N was 17 (N isn't much older, just to make in non-creepy) now I was 16, Mei was 14 and so was Hugh.

"Mei! Oh my god, I miss her!" I cried outloud, startling Riri. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she tackled me in a hug. "Happy Birthday, White!" She sang. I laughed and hugged her back. Cutie woke up upon hearing noise, and cuddled me. I kissed my trusty, strong pokemon on the head. "I love you, White." "I love you too, Cutie." I purred, hugging her.

"What do we do? You miss Mei, and it's your birthday... should we go see her?" N asked. I turned. "When did you get up?" "A bit ago." N responded. "Oh. Well, I want to go to the Ferris Wheel, because my last two attempts FAILED." I pointed out, frowning. "We can do that after we go home." Leaf told me. The Serperior was excited to Mei and her team. She was determined to get Hugh and Mei together.

I smiled, then went to get ready. I had slept in the pink dress, so I grabbed my other clothes (Which had been washed by my pokemon) and went to the broken bathroom. I fixed my hair into my ponytail, then my hat. After slipping on my clothes, I grabbed my purse. I put everybody except Flare away. We went outside, and hopped on the legandary's back. I smiled. "Nuvema Town!" I yelled, the biggest smile on my face.

N smiled at me as we set off. I saw people bellow us point at Flare, wondering what the white shape high up in the sky was. Before we knew it, we were near Nuvema Town, where Mei had ran ut of the house, followed by Hugh, staring in shock at us. I waved, and yelled, "I'm HOME!"

I jumped off Flare while we were a few feet above ground, ran toward her, then tackled Mei. I hugged her tightly, and she broke into tears. My mom (We're going to call her Grey. It makes sense.) rushed out, and gasped when she saw me. I sprinted toward her, and hugged my mom. She kissed my cheeks, and hugged me. "S-sis! I m-missed you!" Mei cried, and she hugged Hugh. "She's back! She's really back!" Mei cheered. Hugh came over, and I hugged him too. "Confess to Mei." I whispered to him, and he smiled.

Mei sprinted to N, and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing her back!" N smiled at her.

Okay, more later. I just wanted to give you this :)


	10. Chapter 10: Ferris Wheel ride

Cherry: Hello! Sorry we have not updated! IA has been busy making a yaoi lemon.  
IA: Guilty.  
Cherry: So here is your chapter!  
IA: Let's go, Cherry! I wanna get to the part where Kyouhei and Hugh start-  
Cherry: NO DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT NOW SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER QUICK! *blush*  
Mei: Cherry and IA don't own pokemon! If they did, you could date your rival!  
Cherry and IA: Dating Silver... mmm... OR HUGH! Or Green... or GARY OAK!  
Mei: Yeah uh, let's just get started...

Quick response to reviews:

Sapphiet: I know! :3

splitheart1120: Yeah, I figured it was time to go home :)

pokemonfan0968 : Update is now :D

Lover of Writing4ever: Same here! They are so cute together~! Aw, it's okay! Welcome back! *heart*

White's POV

I waved to everybody. "We're off to Nimbasa! We'll be back soon!" I called down from Flare. They waved goodbye, and N and I set off.

Landing in Nimbasa, we quickly ran to the Ferris Wheel before people could recgonize the missing champion/hero. "Run!" I squealed, grabbing N's hand and sprinting toward the ferris wheel. We quickly got on, and the wheel started turning.

I sat on the left side, and N sat on the right. It was sunset, so it set a romantic scene. "Hey, N?" I said, staring out the window. "Did I make the right choice? Coming back to Unova, I mean." "Of course! Mei missed you, Black missed you, Bianca and Cheren misssed you, which by the way we need to visit those three, and... I missed you. Alot." N admitted, and I turned to look at him.

I stared into his eyes. "I missed you alot as well. I searched for you for 2 years. I searched Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh... So can you tell me why you left?" I asked. N finally looked away. "I... well... I left becuase I fell in love. I left because I wanted to get stronger for the person I loved." N mumbled. I stared at him with wide eyes.

Love...? Could he mean... Me?

Before I thought about it, I acted on instinct. I leaned over and pressed my lips onto N's, who was momentarily stunned. But before I knew it, he was kissing me back. My arms wrapped round his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know... I'm really glad I came back to Unova." I told him when we stopped for breath. N smiled at me. "Me too."

YAY! Next chappie up soon~!

I hope you like it! Leave a review to tell me what you think! Sorry it's short, next will be really long for you!

Last day of Spring Break! D: Updates will not be as often... sorry!


	11. Chapter 11: Black, Bianca, and Cheren

Hello all! IA here! Cherry isn't here to day because it's her *ahem* time of mon t h. Her mood swings might make her do s om ething terrible, like have White wake up in Sinnoh to find out it's all been a d ream. She wanted me to do that. She does have something deep to say, though! Here it is, **"There is no 'loved.' The past tense of love is a lie, because if you leave somebody, you didn't ever love them in the first place."** She got the idea of a picture she saw. The actual quote is;

"Loved" is not a word. Love has not past tense. If someone once "loved you" but doesn't anymore, they never truly loved you in the first place.

I'm so sorry it's been a while!

Response to reviews:

Lover of Writing4ever: No problem! I alw ays wondered that too, and my reason se e ms to make sense! :D It would be aweso me if you could date your rival, but it mi ght be awakward in B/W2 where you are hi t on by Curtis/Yancy XD

Forgotten64: Glad you like it! :D

splitheart1120: Yeah... The ferris wheel is the best. *heart*

Guest: Yay! I'm happy you like it!

White's POV

By time we left the ferris wheel, me and N were holding hands, and a croud had g athered. The mobbed us instantly. "HEY! LEAVE US ALONE!" I roared, and everybod y moved back. "I suddenly remember why I was reluctant to come out." I sighed. I whipped out Flare, and she roared. She g lared at everybody, causing them to mo ve back more.

I pulled N onto Flare, and I quickly tol d her to go to Cheren's gym, which Mei s aid Black and Bianca were visiting. Sh e set off quickly, and I sighed. "Geez, I see why I stayed hidden!" I complained , glaring at the croud who was watching us fly away. "Off to Aspersia (SORRY IF IT 'S SPELLED WRONG! D:) Town, Flare!" I ca lled, and she flew toward the town.

I turned around to face N, who looked at me with a smile. Leaning forward, he ki ssed me. I gladly returned the kiss. He hugged me when we pulled apart, and I sunggled into his embrace.

He's the only boy I love, and that I'll always love.

_"We're here."_ Flare told me in my head, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking. I pulled away, and smiled down at the town. Bianca had run out of a building I guess was the gym, followed by Cheren and Black. Tears filled her eyes as we landed, and she ran toward me. She almost tripped, but kept going. I held out my arms, and she jumped into them. I hugged her tightly, and stroked her hair. Black and Cheren sprinted toward us after the shock wore off, and hugged Bianca and me at the same time. N smiled as he watched us. Black was crying, and Cheren kept wiping his eyes, trying not to cry as well.

"I'm home." I finally mumbled, and they laughed. They all stepped back, and I took a moment to look at them. It was a beautiful sight. Cheren's glasses were gone, and Bianca wore glasses that looked just like them. Their outfits had changed, but all I could see were the happy friends from when our adventure started. Black didn't look too different, and I smiled at them. I wiped tears from my eyes. Memories fluttered through my head.

_"Open the box, White!"  
"Okay, I'll have Oshawott! Here's your Tepig, Cheren!" "Why do you get to pick my starter? Oh well, I wanted Tepig anyway." I looked at Snivy, who smiled at me. "Hey, let's have a pokemon battle!" "We can't do it inside, Bianca!" Cheren protested, and we destroied my room during our battles._

I started to cry, hard. Black had waved to us, and smiled the whole time. He didn't get a starter until later. He didn't care, and sent us off with a smile. _"Make sure you get strong, so we can battle one day! Good luck, guys!"_ Black had called to us as we walked away. N smiled at us all, looking at the teary reunion.

Bianca, Black, and Cheren moved forward and smiled at me. "I love you all." I chocked out, diving into their open arms. I felt like a little girl again, holding them all. They hugged me tightly, and cried with me.

So much has changed. But I don't mind. I have them all. No matter what, we'll be okay.

Hooray! Next update is soon, so be ready! I hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Crying from the forest!

Hello all! IA here! We're so sorry it's been so long! We have a HUGE test next week, and spent a ton of time studying... Well, I did. Cherry kept getting distracted.

So anyway, I'm not responding to reviews this time, but thank you everybody!

Also, I have (another) story on the way, so I hope you all check it out when it's up!

White's POV

After Black, Cheren, and Bianca let me go, Bianca called all the girls and asked them to meet her at the Villa for a 'big suprise.' I wondered how they would react...

N went back to the castle, and I frowned. I was walking toward Undella Town, and I wondered about N. Was he uncomfortable? I mean, he grew up not knowing what love and relationships are. He must be confused.

I sighed. Cutie looked at me. "Something wrong?" She asked, looking concerned. Before I could answer, we heard sobbing. I headed through a bunch of trees, and gasped. There was a meadow, covered in flowers. One lone tree sat in the center, and a figure on the ground lay beneath it. I made out long blonde hair, white shirt, black skirt, black tights, and light brown boots. I rushed toward the crying girl.

An Eevee nudged her sadly. It licked at her tears, but it coulden't keep up. At the sound of me approaching, she opened her eyes. They were a beautiful blue mixed with green. She watched me as I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her, looking at her.

She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sat up slightly, and wiped her eyes. "W-well..." She began. Her voice was soft and fragile, like a flower petal. "I... I have to break up with the sweetest boy... I just d-don't love him anymore. The m-magic is g-gone."

I looked at her, and smiled softly. "Well, leaving him now will save him from being led on. Also, you guys could stay friends." She shook her head. "He was m-my best friend. I should have just said no." She managed to say, before more tears fell. The Eevee hopped over and nuzzled her.

"I hate this part. But... I've got to do it." She said, and I hugged her. After she was calmed down, she smiled lightly at me. "T-thank you. I'm Carifa_.(UNIQUE NAME. YES :D)_ What's your name?"

"I'm White. So, where are you from, Carifa?" "I'm from Kanto. Of course, I usualy travel with my friend Topaz." "Where do you guys live?" "Usualy in Kanto, I live with her and her sister Opal. Now, about you; Where are you from?" "Nuvema town, right here in Unova."

"I don't think I ever went there... What's it like?" She asked, and I smiled. "It's this BEAUTIFUL small town, where during the day the water glitters like diamonds. Right outside there on route 1, depending on the season, leaves, petals, and more flow around in the light breeze."

Her eyes glittered. "It sounds beautiful. I'm from Pallet town, where we all live, and not much goes on. Champion Red is from my home town, and we all used to know him. But he's always is up on Mt. Silver." She said sadly. Carifa brushed some hair out of her eyes, and sighed. "He was like a brother to me. I've visited him once. I will NEVER understand how he dosn't freeze up there!" She laughed.

"Hey Carifa, want to come with me to Undella town? You can meet my friends." I offered, and she smiled warmly. "I'd love to, White."

I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT! I forget to save after writing a ton, but you will get a new chapter really soon!

I thank every view, follow, favorite, and review! Love you~!


	13. Chapter 13: On our way

HELLO ALL! IA here! :D I love you guys so much~ So many veiws (Over 3000), reviews, favorites, and follows!

Forgotten64: I'm glad you like it :) It took me FOREVER to think of that name

DeidarasLoverCheeze: :D Yeah, I decided to make them have parts in quite a few stories :) There's another girl you will learn about soon ;) Don't worry, Mei gets love and them all get reunited *eats cookie and hands out them to others*

splitheart1120: Yeah, just like old times :)

Caroline Nadia: Yay, I'm glad you like it! Haha, it has a bit of everything! :D

Okay, here we go~! If you noticed, I'm in a great mood!

White's POV

We walked along the path, laughing. Carifa told me about how Opal paniced every time they ran out of candy. We ignored the stares and whispers of, "Is that the missing champion?" and, "Who's that? A friend of White's?"

Honestly, some people can be so rude.

Carifa didn't seem to mind. "Do you care?" She asked me when I asked her about it. I shrugged. "I would at least glare." The wind blow again, blowing her blonde hair around. A few boys we passed stared at her, and one ended up getting hit on the head by a girl I assume was his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

It made me think; What were me and N right now? Were we dating? Did he love me? Or just a friend love?

Carifa frowned at me. "You look like something is on your mind." She pointed out. I sighed. "It's... well... Arecus, how can I explain? Me and this guy- N- kissed, but I'm not sure if we're dating now or what. I love him, but I'm not sure about his feelings for me." Carfia looked at me, frowning. "Well, don't worry about it too much." "But-"

"Just ask him." She said, cutting me off. "I mean, he didn't push you away or act weird, right?" "Well..." "Come on, finish." "He did leave after I visited some people back home..."

Carifa stopped. "I have no clue. I never had these problems with Ike." "Ike?" I questioned, looking at her. "Oh, he's the guy I have to leave." Right on cue, her Extransceiver rang. She looked at it, and flinched. "It's Ike..."

Carifa clicked _'answer'_. A boy with short blue hair and matching eyes answered. He wore a grey hoodie, and had a kind smile. "Hey Carifa. Who's that?" He asked, pointing at me. "Hi Ike. This is my friend White." "Nice to meet you, White." He said, with a kind smile. "Anyway, didn't you have something to tell me?"

"U-uh... It's more something to tell you in person." Carifa told him, starting to nervously mess with a strand of blonge hair. He looked at her, confused for a second, before shrugging. "'Kay. Call me when your heading home. Gotta go, love you." "Love you too. Bye." Carifa said, quickly hanging up.

She groaned. "I hate the world." "Obviously, the world hates you as well." A voice giggled. I noticed that Riri came out of nowhere. "Wait, didn't I leave you at the castle?" I asked, confused. "I got tired of teasing Zero with my new body, so I came to find you." Riri giggled, and I flinched. "1: Ew. 2: How did you know where I was? 3: I swear, your going to drive Zero mad."

"Yeah... and I just followed your scent." Riri shrugged. Carifa seemed lost in thought, so Riri poked her. "Hey! You okay?" Carifa nodded, then laughed. "Your funny." She told Riri.

Okay, sorry it's short! Next chapter, they actualy make it to the Villa! HOORAY! Next update shall be soon! *heart*

**Don't forget to check out my poll! If you can, please vote~!**

See you later!


	14. Chapter 14: Villa and big news

Hello all! IA here!

**I AM SO SORRY! Before we could update, OUR COMPUTER CRASHED! It's fixed now, so here is the story! PLEASE FORGIVE US! :(**

White's POV

We were almost there! I could see Undella Town over a hill, and I smiled brightly. "Almost there~!" I sang, and Carifa cheered. "Great! I'm getting tired of all the funny looks." Carifa giggled.

It was true, as the whole time we giggled about crazy things that nobody else understood. They looked at us funny, which made us laugh harder. I messed with my hair, and Carfia laughed. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You keep messing with your hair. Everything alright?" She said, and Riri agreed. "Something wrong?" My pokemon asked. "I'm fine. But... I feel like something is gonna go wrong." I admitted.

"... I'd be lying if I said I don't feel like that as well." Carfia said, frowning. "But oh well! We have some people to suprise!"

Grabbing my hand, Carfia started sprinting, dragging me with her until I got my footing. Within no time, we were in front of the Villa. We panted for breath, and Riri gasped out, "I swear to Arecus... make me do that again... I will hate you forever." She panted.

I walked to the door, and knocked lightly. "I'll get it!" I heard Cynthia say. "Yes-" She began, but her jaw dropped when she saw me. "Hi Cyn- GAHH!" Once again, I was out of breath when she locked me into a death-hug. "H-help... can't b-breathe..." I cried, and Carfia rushed up. "Hello! She can't breathe!" She yelled, and I was released.

"Guys! Guess who it is!" Cynthia called, and Skyla and Elesa came first? "Who?" Skyla asked. Then, letting out a gasp, she rushed towards me. She pulled me into her arms, and Elesa started to cry as they both hugged me.

After releasing me, everybody came out. Lenora gave a happy laugh and ruffled my hair. Iris gushed about how she had become champion for a while, then hugging me. Another girl- Roxie, the new gym leader- hung back and said hello after a while. Caitlyn broke her usual blank face and gave a huge smile, and fought back tears. Shauntel told me all about her new stories, and how the Elite four has changed.

"Everyone, this is Carfia. We met a while ago. She's from Kanto." I introduced the blonde, and she waved happily. "Hi! Nice to meet you all!" Carfia sang.

"Kanto? Have you heard of Yani?" Roxie asked. "You know, the assassin?" I frowned. "Who?" "An assassin." Carfia said. "She takes on any job, no questions asked. She... used to be a friend of mine. I have not seen Yani in years. But lets not talk about that! Happy time!"

We all talked and laughed for a while, until my Extranceiver went off. When I picked it up, it was Mei and she was in Nimbasa.

"White! I was riding the Ferris Wheel with a man I beat in battle, and he complained about the age of it! Then, he told me it was sceduled to be taken down!"

"What!?" I cried, and everybody gasped. "What do you mean!?"

"Their going to take down the Ferris Wheel because it's not popular enough!" She sobbed, tears falling as she bit her lip. I felt a tear slip from my eyes.

"No..." I whimpered, and Carfia hugged me.

Next chapter up soon! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!


	15. Chapter 15: Long Live the Ferris Wheel!

Hello all! IA here! Thank you for every review, and the responces start... NOW!

DeidarasLoverCheeze: I will find them and throw flaming cookies at who decided that!

Leone Di Cieli: I know x.x I hate the idea of it being gone... and thanks! :)

Michelle: 1st review: Haha, it's fine :) I know! We've been doing pretty good :)  
2nd review: I was quite torn with that chapter, because I wasn't sure if I should keep the happy, and put that in the next...

Forgotten64: I KNOW! D:

And, about the ferris wheel, **IT'S TRUE**! I was playing my White 2, and a man I rode with told me that! I was so sad! (I don't know if I already told you that or not)

Long Live the Ferris Wheel

White's POV

Instantly, eyerybody's eyes landed on Elesa, who held her hands up in defense. "Whoa! Don't go blaming me! I was never told this!" She protested.

"Can't you stop it!?" I demanded. "I'm a _gym leader_! Not the mayor! I have no part in anything like this." Elesa said. "Can't you talk to the mayor?" Carfia asked, pulling her fingers through her own blonde hair.

"I'm not sure. The mayor is quite... stubborn." The electric-type gym leader sighed. I frowned, then I got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go protest?" I offered.

"Like... violent protest?" Skyla asked, looking excited. I sighed. "Of course you think of that. No, peaceful protest." Skyla frowned, but soon brightened. "Less fun, but okay!" Cynthia smiled. "I like that idea. We could surround and sit on it, and refuse to move." Carfia smiled brightly. "Awesome! I want to protect it! I love Ferris Wheels."

I straightened my cap, fixed my shirt, and stood up with a pokeball in hand. "Long live the Ferris Wheel!" I yelled. Carfia stood up as well and held up a pokeball next to mine. "Long live the Ferris Wheel!" She cheered. Iris did the same, and one by one everybody stood up with a pokeball in the ear chanting "Long live the Ferris Wheel!"

"Okay! Let's make a plan!" I said, observing the determined girl around me.

I feel so proud.

:Back at the Plasma castle:

"I hope they aren't doing anything too reckless without me." N mumbled.

"... Riri..." Zero mumbled, drooling slightly. N sighed.

**4,945 VEIWS! :D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	16. Chapter 16: Protesters, GO!

Hello all! IA here! I'm not responding to reviews this time, so insted I'll respond through PM, okay? But, thak you all so much for your support for me and the Ferris Wheel! You are all really amazing! *smiles brightly*

**Cherry has something to say!: Shoutout to Lady of the Shards for being awesome! :D**

White's POV

I don't even know how I ended up here. I stood on top of the Ferris Wheel, the machine unmoving. A group of people had gathered, gasping and pointing. Carfia stood at the bottom, keeping people from stopping this.

"People of Nimbasa!" I yelled, a bullhorn in hand. "This Ferris Wheel is going to be taken away because its not popular enough! And I just want to say... NO WAY! This Ferris Wheel here is fun, amazing, and I've had my best memories on it! Not just me! Gym leaders, trainers, families, couples, friends, and more! Taking this away would be a crime!"

"Yeah!" "Keep the Ferris Wheel!" "No way we'll let it go down!" Many voices yelled from the crowd, and I smiled triumphantly. "Take it down! Make something new!" "Its not even fun!" A few also yelled, causing Carfia to glare daggers. At least, I think. I can't see her face, but I can just FEEL the anger.

My Extransceiver rang, and I picked it up to see Elesa and Skyla. "The mayor won't see us." Elesa deadpanned. "ITS JUST BECAUSE HE KNOWS I'LL SHOOT HIS SORRY BUTT INTO NEXT YEAR!" Skyla yelled angerly, and I noticed she had a cannon with her. "Oh shi- White, I'll call you later. Skyla's about to shoot a pokeball through the door-" A loud boom stopped her, and a scream rang out from the mayor. "You know what? Forget that. WE'RE GOING IN!" Elesa yelled, shocking me. Then she hung up.

Flare flew down from behind me and picked up Carfia, bringing her to me. "What was that about?" She asked. "Skyla and Elesa blew down the mayor's door with a cannon, and broke in." I sighed. "What!? Their blowing up doors and breaking into houses without me!?" Carfia cried.

I laughed, and she laughed as well. "Now, we have a Ferris Wheel to save!" Carfia yelled, and we both held up a pokeball.

_"LONG LIVE THE FERRIS WHEEL!"_

. . . . .

"Now, why don't you tell us the real reason your taking down the Ferris Wheel, hm?" Elesa asked. Skyla had tied up the mayor. "Some people may not like it, but you wouldn't take it down for no reason."

"Yeah! If you don't tell us, I'll shoot you out the window!" Skyla threatened. "Y-you wouldn't!" He cried. "Oh yes she would. She shot down your door, and shes not afraid to shoot you out."

"O-okay! I'll tell you! This blue-haired man came by and is paying us to get rid of it! He's threatened to destroy it himself if we don't!" He yelled. "Call White, Elesa. We're going to find out who this man is." Skyla hissed, a dark and serious look in her eyes.

Elesa nodded, and pulled out her Extransceiver. "Right."

. . . . .

Who do you think it is? Sorry for short chapter, I'll make a super long one next! **Thank you so much for 25 and 30 favorites and follows, and over 6,000 views! I LOVE YOU ALL! *Throws confetti shaped like pokemon***


End file.
